Royaume
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan antara sang pangeran dan gadis penyihir, akankah mereka bisa bersama? Warning: Pairing with OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Royaume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, dll (whatever-lah!)**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, gaje, bahasa campur aduk, akan ada pairing dengan OC.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan OC silahkan klik tombol 'back'… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Feu_' adalah nama sebuah negara yang makmur yang dipimpin oleh sebuah kerajaan bernama '_Royaume_' dibawah kepemimpinan raja Fugaku. Mereka juga memiliki 10 divisi pasukan tempur yang sangat kuat dan delapan penyihir agung beserta bawahannya yang melindungi kerajaan tersebut sehingga Negara mereka sangat aman dan tentram.

"Pangeran Itachi! Pangeran Sasuke! Dimana kalian?" Teriak seorang _maid_ sambil mengelilingi lorong-lorong istana.

"Aduh… Mereka berdua kemana sih? Bisa gawat jika rajatau… Pangeran Itachi! Pangeran Sasuke!" Lanjut _maid_ tersebut.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu, Ayame?" Tanya seseorang. Mendengar suara itu _maid _bernama Ayame itupun menengok.

"Ah! Ratu! Nyonya Kushina!" Kata Ayame kaget dan diapun langsung membungkukan badan hormat. Dan dia bingung untuk menjelaskan pada ratunya (Mikoto) tersebut.

"Ah… Ng… Itu… Sebenarnya…" Kata Ayame gugup.

"Hhh… Sepertinya kedua putraku kabur lagi ya…" Desah Mikoto pelan disertai senyuman.

"Wah… Wah… Jadi ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka berdua kabur? Putra-putramu bersemangat juga rupanya ya Miko- eh maksudku ratu…" Kushina yang daritadi mendengarkan akhirnya angkat bicara. Kushina dan suaminya Minato (yang sekarang menjabat menjadi penasehat raja) adalah teman sejak kecil Mikoto dan Fugaku, dia berasal dari bangsawan tingkat 1 (kelas atas). Mereka berteman sangat dekat, sehingga bila tidak ada siapa-siapa mereka hanya memanggil nama kecil.

"Begitulah… Yah, anak laki-laki harus semangat kan? Seperti anak-anakmu juga." Kata Mikoto disertai tawa kecil.

"Kau benar… Tapi bagaimana apabila si Fuga- eh raja maksudnya, tahu?" Tanya Kushina dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Fufu… Dia sudah tahu, hanya saja pura-pura tidak tahu…" Jawab Mikoto dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Kushinapun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayame, kau tidak perlu mencari mereka berdua… Mereka pasti akan kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kau kerjakan yang lain saja." Kata Mikoto.

"Baik ratu… Saya permisi dulu. Mari Nyonya Kushina." Pamit Ayame, diapun pergi darisitu. Mikoto dan Kushina pun melanjutkan kembali perbincangannya.

**oOo**

**Dilain tempat diluar istana…**

"Huuh… Sasori seenaknya saja… Dia menyuruhku menunggu disini sementara dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana… Dasar! Padahal sudah susah-susah kubawakan apel kesukaannya!" Gerutu seorang anak perempuan dengan warna rambut yang agak aneh (putih keperakkan) dan warna mata biru es. Dia duduk ditepian sungai yang terletak dipinggiran hutan dengan sekeranjang apel disampingnya.

'Krosakk!'

Suara itu membuat anak perempuan tersebut tersentak dan langsung memeluk lututnya sendiri.

'_Cepatlah kemari Sasori… Aku takut…' _Batin anak tersebut sambil menutup matanya.

"TOLOOONG!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

'_Eh?!_' Anak perempuan tersebut terkejut dan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLOOONG!" Kali ini suara itu lebih jelas.

'_Suaranya seperti suara anak kecil… dan asalnya…_' Batin anak perempuan tersebut lalu ia melihat kearah kirinya. '_Dari dalam hutan… Tapi kalau tidak salah, nenek bilang jika masuk lebih jauh lagi, itu hutan terlarang…_' Lanjut anak perempuan itu ragu.

"KUMOHON SIAPA SAJA TOLONG!" Kata suara itu lagi, namun kali ini nadanya melemah.

'_Tidak! Aku harus kesana!_' Batin anak itu nekad lalu ia berlari secepatnya memasuki hutan tersebut dengan mencincing rok panjangnya dan meninggalkan keranjang apelnya begitu saja.

"TUNGGU! AKU AKAN KESANA SECEPATNYA!" Teriak anak perempuan itu sekeras mungkin sambil berlari.

Sesampainya ditengah hutan, anak perempuan itu berhenti sebentar dan berteriak lagi.

"Hhh… hhh… KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak anak itu dengan nafas putus-putus.

"DISINI! TOLONG BANTU AKU! CEPAT SELAMATKAN KAKAK!" Balas suara tersebut. Anak perempuan itupun berlari lagi dan akhirnya menemukan seorang anak kecil didekat sebuah lubang.

"ADA APA?!" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Ka-kakak…" Kata anak kecil itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya sambil menunjuk lubang tersebut. Anak perempuan itupun menengok kedalam lubang tersebut, dan terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang mirip dengan anak kecil itu, tubuh anak laki-laki itu lecet karena dia terperosok kesitu.

'_Ga-gawat!_' Kata anak perempuan itu panik. Diapun mencari akal agar bisa menolong anak tersebut. Dan diapun melihat kearah akar gantung sebuah pohon beringin tua.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Kata anak perempuan itu. Lalu dia memfokuskan tenaganya ketangannya, sehingga muncullah pecahan es yang cukup tajam untuk memotong akar pohon tersebut. Anak perempuan itu memang bisa menggunakan sihir, namun karna belum mahir, jadi dia hanya bisa membuat potongan-potongan es. Akhirnya diapun memotong akar tersebut dan mengikatnya sehingga menjadi seutas tali yang cukup panjang. Dia cukup terampil sehingga bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"Hei kau! Pegang tali ini! Sepertinya ini cukup untuk menahan berat tubuhmu!" Kata anak perempuan itu pada anak laki-laki yang didalam lubang tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil dan dengan sisa tenaganya dia berusaha memanjat menggunakan tali tersebut. Namun saat hampir sampai…

'Ctakk!'

"Kakak!" Teriak anak kecil itu panik. Tali tersebut putus, namun untungnya tangan anak laki-laki tersebut berhasil diraih oleh anak perempuan itu.

'_Ukh… Aku tidak kuat untuk menariknya…_' Batin anak perempuan tersebut. Tenaganya sudah habis.

"Sudah lepaskan aku! Nanti kau ikut jatuh!" Kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Mana mungkin kan!" Jawab anak perempuan. Diapun nyaris terjatuh juga.

"YUKI!" Teriak seseorang. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang lengan muncul menarik tubuh anak perempuan itu sekuat tenaga sehingga dia dan anak laki-laki yang ditolongnya berhasil selamat. Tapi sayangnya tubuh keduanya malah menimpa si penyelamat.

'BRUAK!' Suara keras itupun terdengar jelas.

"A-aduh…" Rintih ketiganya. Sementara anak kecil yang sejak tadi hanya menonton itu melihatnya sambil meringis. Namun dalam hati dia senang karna anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'kakak' itu berhasil diselamatkan.

"SASORI!" Kata anak perempuan yang tadi dipanggil 'Yuki' dengan nada senang masih diatas tubuh Sasori.

"Iya ini aku! Sekarang kalian berdua cepat menyingkir! Berat tahu!" Kata Sasori jengkel. Yuki dan anak laki-laki tersebut pun cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tubuh Sasori.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Yuki pada Sasori.

"Insting." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kakaaak!" Kata anak kecil itu lalu memeluk(menubruk) kakaknya sehingga nyaris terjungkal. Sementara sang kakak hanya meringis karna nyeri ditubuhnya semakin terasa.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya kak…" Lanjut anak kecil itu dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata.

"Iya, kakak tidak apa-apa ko' Sasuke…" Jawab anak laki-laki tersebut pada 'Sasuke' dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan karna tubuhnya masih merasa sangat sakit. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lukamu parah… Biar kusembuhkan… Kau ikut ya kerumah kami?" Ajak Yuki pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak perlu… Tidak apa-apa ko'… Terimakasih…" Tolak anak itu secara halus. Dia berusaha berdiri namun malah hampir terjatuh lagi, untung Yuki menahannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa! Sudah, pokoknya kau ikut kerumah kami! Sasori, bantu aku memapahnya!" Perintah Yuki.

"Heee?" Kata Sasori dengan nada malas dan muka datarnya. Namun dia langsung menurut setelah Yuki memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Ck… Dasar… Pokoknya aku mau jatah apelku ditambah!" Kata Sasori sambil memapah anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya iya…" Kata Yuki kesal. Anak laki-laki yang ditolongnyapun tersenyum kecil, dan diam-diam dia melirik kearah Yuki selama perjalanan. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa Sasori mengetahuinya.

**oOo**

"Nah… Kita sampai! Ayo masuk!" Kata Yuki riang setelah dia sampai didepan sebuah toko boneka.

"Rumah kakak toko boneka?!" Kata Sasuke semangat dan mata berbinar. Yukipun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nek Chiyo… Kami pulang!" Kata Yuki.

"Ah… Sudah pulang… Selamat datang!" Sambut seorang nenek berusia 60-an namun masih sangat sehat. Tapi pandangannya langsung berubah kaget begitu menatap anak laki-laki yang dipapah Sasori.

"Loh? Kau kenapa nak? Tubuhmu luka-luka begitu..." Tanya nenek Chiyo khawatir.

"Dia terjatuh nek disebuah lubang di hutan, jadi kami bawa kemari…" Jawab Yuki.

"Hutan?! Maksudmu hutan terlarang itu?!" Kata nenek Chiyo kaget. Lalu ekspresinya berubah serius. "Nak… Lain kali **JANGAN **pernah mendekati hutan itu lagi! Mengerti!" Lanjutnya dengan menekankan kata 'jangan'.

"Ba-baik… Maaf…" Kata anak laki-laki itu menyesal.

"Yasudahlah, kali ini tak apa… Kalian juga, Yuki, Sasori, jangan pernah kesana, paham? Satu-satunya daerah terlarang di _Feu _ini adalah hutan itu." Kata nenek Chiyo lagi dengan ekspresi tidak main-main. Yuki dan Sasoripun mengangguk patuh."Baguslah jika kalian mengerti. Nah, sekarang sembuhkan lukanya, nenek mau ke toko sayur dulu, kau bisa kan menyembuhkan lukanya, Yuki?"

"Iya… Hati-hati nek…" Jawab Yuki. Lalu nenek Chiyo pun pergi. Yuki dan Sasori pun membawa anak laki-laki itu ke ruang keluarga yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan dan menyatu dengan dapur. Rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, lantai atas hanyalah kamar nek Chiyo, Sasori, Yuki, dan ruangan bahan untuk menjahit boneka.

"Nah, silahkan duduk, aku mau ambil peralatan dulu ya… Sasori! Tolong ambilkan air hangat ya!" Kata Yuki.

"Iya…" Jawab Sasori malas. Sementara anak laki-laki itu masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Yuki yang sedang mempersiapkan perban dan lainnya.

"Jangan menatapnya terus-terusan seperti itu… Nanti kau suka padanya." Tegur Sasori datar sambil meletakan baskom berisi air hangat disebelah anak laki-laki itu.

"E-eh? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Kata anak laki-laki itu dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaaan itu Sasori jadi terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bukan tipenya." Jawab Sasori enteng.

"Apa mak-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Kata Yuki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bukan urusan anak perempuan." Jawab Sasori.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuki bingung.

"Ya begitulah… Mana apelku?" Kata Sasori mengalihkan topik.

"Ck… Dasar aneh… Tuh dimeja depan." Jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk kearah meja diruangan toko. Sasori pun melesat kesana. Yuki pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Hey, sini kulihat lukamu…" Kata Yuki. Diapun melihat pundak, lengan dan lutut anak laki-laki itu. Pakaiannya juga robek dibeberapa bagian.

"Wah… Parah sekali lukanya… Pundakmu memar malah…"

Yuki sampai meringis melihat luka-lukanya. '_Pasti perih sekali…_' Batin Yuki. Dia salut anak laki-laki itu masih sanggup berjalan (walaupun dipapah). Kalau dia yang seperti itu, mungkin dia sudah menangis dan minta digendong Sasori. Yukipun mulai merendam lap bersih ke air hangat dan memerasnya.

"Maaf, bisa tolong dibuka pakaiannya?" Pinta Yuki.

"Eh? Di-dibuka?" Kata anak itu gugup.

"Iya dibuka… Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku bisa mengobati lukamu dengan benar?" Kata Yuki bingung.

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah!"

"Baiklah…" Kata anak itu pasrah. Diapun akhirnya membuka pakaiannya, walau dalam hatinya dia sangat malu.

"Nah… Begitu lebih baik!" Kata Yuki. "Ini akan sakit, tahan ya?" Lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut. Yuki pun mulai membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh anak itu dan memperbannya setelah memberinya obat luka. Beberapa kali terdengar desisan dari anak laki-laki itu karna lukanya yang sangat perih.

"Nah… Sekarang yang terakhir…" Yuki pun mulai mengobati luka-luka dibagian wajah anak itu. Mulai dari dahi hingga pipinya. Pandangan mata anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah lepas dari apa yang Yuki lakukan padanya. Sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Yuki sudah selesai.

"Nah… Sudah selesai! Eh? Kau kenapa?" Kata Yuki yang membuat anak itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak… Bukan apa-apa! Itu… Sasuke mana ya?" Katanya mengalihkan topik.

"Sasuke? Oh… Adikmu? Dia ada di toko… Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan boneka-boneka itu." Jawab Yuki.

"Begitu ya? Terimakasih ya…" Kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Sama-sama… Ngomong-ngomong pakaianmu kotor dan robek dibeberapa bagian, mau kupinjamkan punya Sasori?" Tawar Yuki.

"Eh, tidak perlu, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan Sasori, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata anak itu merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan kupinjamkan pakaianku." Kali ini Sasori yang menjawab.

"Terimakasih…" Kata anak itu lagi.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasori singkat, diapun pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau merapihkan semua ini dulu ya…" Kata Yuki pamit.

'_Mereka benar-benar orang yang baik…_' Batin anak laki-laki.

**oOo**

Di toko, terlihatlah seorang anak kecil yang sedang memperhatikan boneka-boneka dengan mata berbinar, dia sangat tertarik dengan salah satu boneka kayu disitu.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" Tegur Itachi yang sudah memakai pakaian Sasori.

"Lihat kak! Boneka yang itu lucu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kayu yang berbentuk seperti boneka dino-nya.

"Iya… Tapi ingat kita tidak bawa uang, jadi tidak bisa beli, mengerti?"

"Yaaah…" Kata Sasuke cemberut.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Kata Yuki ramah.

"Itu, boneka itu kaya dino-nya Sasu!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Heee… Itu buatan Sasori loh…" Kata Yuki.

"Eh? Buatan kakak itu? Hebat!" Puji Sasuke.

"Hmph… Itu adalah seni, keindahan yang akan tetap abadi dan tidak akan termakan oleh waktu." Dan mulailah pidato Sasori tentang seni.

"Hhh… Dia mulai…" Kata Yuki malas. Sementara Sasuke dan kakaknya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kak Sasori, itu cara mainnya gimana?" Tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Begini caranya…" Kata Sasori sambil memasukan benang-benang kejarinya dan mulai menggerakkan bonekanya. Dia memang ahli dalam membuat boneka kayu dan memainkannya. Sasuke sangat senang melihatnya, matanya berbinar-binar melihat 'pertunjukan' kecil Sasori.

"Apa boneka disini buatan kalian sendiri?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Yah, begitulah, nek Chiyo yang membuatnya, sementara aku hanya membantunya sedikit, tapi kalau boneka kayu, Sasori sendirilah yang membuatnya." Jelas Yuki.

"Hebat…" Puji anak itu.

"Terimakasih." Kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Nenek pulang…"

"Ah, selamat datang nek!" Sapa Yuki, dia membantu membawakan barang dan menaruhnya didapur. Tiba-tiba jam toko berbunyi menunjukan pukul 5 tepat.

"Gawat! Sudah jam 5! Sasuke, ayo pulang!" Kata anak itu panik.

"Eeeh?" Kata Sasuke kecewa. Dia baru saja menemukan hal menarik.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Tidak sekalian makan malam disini?" Tawar nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf, kami harus buru-buru pulang. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan kalian." Kata anak itu buru-buru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Perlu kuantar?" Tawar Yuki.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih ya Yuki, Sasori, Nek Chiyo…" Kata anak itu lagi. "Dan pakaianmu…"

"Tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa." Potong Sasori. "Ini, bawalah… Hadiah untukmu karna sudah memuji seniku." Kata Sasori sambil memberikan boneka kayunya pada Sasuke.

"Huaaa… Terimakasih banyak ya kak Sasori!" Kata Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu… Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya…" Kata anak itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi…" Kata Yuki disertai senyum. Dan kakak beradik itupun pergi.

Malamnya…

"Sasori…" Panggil Yuki pada Sasori yang tidur dikasur sebelahnya. Mereka tidur satu kamar tapi beda tempat tidur.

"Hm?" Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kita lupa menanyakan nama anak itu…" Kata Yuki.

"Kau benar juga ya…" Kata Sasori. Dia juga baru ingat kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah memanggil namanya."Yasudahlah… Pasti nanti kita akan bertemu mereka lagi." Lanjut Sasori.

"Kau benar…" Jawab Yuki. "Selamat tidur Sasori..."

"Selamat tidur Yuki."

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Yo! Hisashiburi~ Kembali lagi bersama saya Kazusa Kirihika dalam fic abal saya… xD**

**Gomenne, kalo aneh dan lagi-lagi saya memasukan OC… *ojigi* **

**Bagi minna-san yang memang tidak suka OC, silahkan klik back, mohon maaf sekali, saya tidak mau menerima flame hanya karna penggunaan OC… :3**

**Baiklah, saya tunggu komentar minna-san… Arigatou gozaimasu~ :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royaume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, dll (whatever-lah!)**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, gaje, bahasa campur aduk, akan ada pairing dengan OC.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan OC silahkan klik tombol 'back'… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Di Istana**

Terlihatlah empat orang yang sedang duduk dimeja makan yang besar. Dua diantaranya anak laki-laki tadi.

"Jadi Itachi, Sasuke…" Panggil sang ayah yang juga raja negeri tersebut. Mendengar itu, keduanyapun menengok.

"Kalian kemana tadi?" Lanjut sang ayah namun dengan nada yang datar dan menyeramkan bagi kedua anak tersebut.

"Ng… Itu… Kami…" Jawab Itachi bingung. Sementara Sasuke hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Setelah seenaknya membuat kehebohan karna meninggalkan istana dan pulang dengan luka-luka ditubuhmu, jangan harap kalian bisa seenaknya lagi." Kata sang ayah.

"Maaf ayah… Kami hanya…"

"Dan bukankah sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan mendekati hutan terlarang itu?" Kata sang ayah lagi disertai lirikan yang cukup menakutkan bagi Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hutan terlarang itu area yang berbahaya Itachi, Sasuke. Dan kalau kau berpikir bagaimana kami bisa tahu, jangan lupa kalau negeri ini dilapisi _kekai_ yang melindunginya. Jadi bisa dengan mudah diketahui para penyihir istana jika ada yang masuk ataupun keluar di negeri ini. Hutan terlarang adalah area luar, jadi jika ada yang kesana maka kami akan langsung mengetahuinya. Paham?". Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Dia agak kesal karena kali ini kedua putranya melanggar larangan di negeri itu.

"Iya ibu, ayah maafkan kami." Sesal Itachi.

"Kalian adalah penerus negeri ini. Terutama kau Itachi, ingat, kau adalah calon raja yang selanjutnya. Mulai besok kalian akan dikawal ketat agar tidak keluar istana. Mengerti?" Tegas Fugaku.

"Baik ayah…" Jawab Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sekarang kalian tidurlah." Suruh Mikoto.

"Baik… Ayo Sasuke." Ajak Itachi. Sasukepun menurut. Mereka berduapun kembali kekamarnya masing-masing.

"Jangan terlalu keras begitu Fugaku…" Kata Mikoto. Dia agak kasihan melihat anak-anaknya.

"Ini demi kebaikan mereka juga. Hutan itu berbahaya dan sangat dilarang untuk kita. Mereka melanggarnya dengan memasuki area itu. Mereka harus diberi peringatan." Jawab Fugaku. Mikotopun terdiam, karena ucapan suaminya itu benar.

**Dikamar Itachi dan Sasuke**

"Kakak… Kalau kata ayah kita akan dikawal terus menerus dan dilarang keluar istana, berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu kedua kakak tadi _dong_…" Kata Sasuke sambil cemberut.

"Begitulah." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Aaah~ padahal aku mau main lagi sama mereka." Keluh Sasuke. Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Dia terhanyut pada pikirannya sendiri.

'_Anak perempuan berambut perak itu… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya…_' Batin Itachi. Beberapa menit kemudian diapun tertidur.

**7 tahun kemudian…**

"Kakak!" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki pada kakaknya yang sedang berlatih panah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Jawab laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Bukan 'ada apa'! Kau lupa ya kalau hari ini kita harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan para anggota baru prajurit dan penyihir istana ya?" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ah… Kau benar juga ya… Maaf-maaf, aku lupa…" Jawab Itachi dengan santainya.

"Yaampun… Kau ini bagaimana sih kak? Ayah bisa marah tahu! Sudah cepat sana siap-siap, aku tunggu di paviliun!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik-baik…" Jawab Itachi sambil melangkah kekamarnya.

Kedua anak lelaki itu sekarang sudah besar, Itachi sekarang berusia 18 tahun, dan Sasuke 14 tahun. Mereka berdua menjadi pemuda yang tampan, ditambah lagi bakat jenius mereka berdua, sehingga mereka sangat diidolakan para gadis, baik dari kalangan atas maupun bawah.

**Di Paviliun Istana**

"Selamat untuk kalian semua yang berhasil lulus menjadi anggota baru pengawal dan penyihir istana. Hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa masuk kemari, karena itu, berusahalah sebaik mungkin, karna nanti salah satu dari kalianlah yang akan menggantikan kedudukan kami, para tetua dikerajaan ini!" Sambut tetua istana, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang dijawab meriah oleh para anggota baru. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sarutobi hanya menatap bosan. Ada beberapa orang yang mereka kenal dibarisan itu. Seperti Deidara yang merupakan kakak dari Naruto yang juga teman Itachi dan Sasuke, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, yang merupakan teman-teman Itachi. Namun saat sedang memperhatikan barisan para penyihir baru, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu gadis berambut perak yang berada dibelakang Konan.

'_Di-dia?! Apa benar itu anak perempuan yang menolongku 7 tahun lalu?!_' Batin Itachi terkejut. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu.

"Oy, kau kenapa sepupu?" Tegur Shisui yang merupakan kakak sepupu Itachi, dia melihat ada yang tidak beres pada Itachi, lalu dia melihat kearah pandangan Itachi.

"Hee… Jadi begitu… Kau tertarik pada gadis manis berambut perak anggota baru penyihir itu yaa?" Goda Shisui.

"Bukan begitu! Kau ingat kan aku pernah bercerita tentang anak perempuan yang menolongku 7 tahun yang lalu? Dia mirip dengannya." Sangkal Itachi

"Aaah… Itu ya… Anak perempuan yang selalu kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau terus-terusan menolak untuk dijodohkan? Hahahaha!" Ejek Shisui.

"Tch… Kenapa hanya hal yang tidak penting saja si yang kau ingat? Menyebalkan." Kata Itachi kesal.

"Huh, kaulah yang menyebalkan Itachi! Tapi yang kukatakan memang benar kan?" Ledek Shisui.

"Terserah kau!" Balas Itachi kesal. Dia memang tidak pernah menang dari kakak sepupunya dalam adu debat.

"Hihi… Bagaimana jika aku carikan informasi tentangnya? Siapa tahu dia memang anak perempuan yang waktu itu?"

"Terserah." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Hei hei… Jangan marah begitu dong sepupu… Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia memang gadis yang enam tahun lalu kau cari?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…" Jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada gadis itu. Melihat itu Shisui hanya bisa menatap sepupunya simpatik. Selama 7 tahun ini Itachi berubah, dia menjadi dingin, kecuali pada ibunya, Sasuke, dan Shisui. Mungkin itu dikarenakan oleh Fugaku yang mendidiknya terlalu keras mengingat Itachi adalah calon raja. Hanya saja satu yang tidak berubah, Itachi masih selalu memikirkan gadis itu walaupun sudah 7 tahun berlalu, sampai-sampai seperti yang dikatakan Shisui, Itachi selalu menunda perjodohannya, padahal seharusnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu dia sudah dijodohkan.

Disisi lain, merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, Yuki pun menatap kearah podium dan bertemu pandang dengan Itachi.

"Nee, Konan…" Bisik Yuki pada Konan. "Dia itu siapa?" Tanya Yuki sambil menunjuk kearah Itachi.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Yaampun… Dia itu pangeran sekaligus calon raja di negeri ini, Uchiha Itachi!" Jawab Konan.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf, aku memang pernah dengar namanya, tapi tidak tahu wajahnya…" Jawab Yuki disertai cengirannya.

"Hmm… Dasar kau ini… Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Konan balik.

"Ah… Tidak, bukan apa-apa ko'…" Jawab Yuki.

"Hoo… Begitu…" Kata Konan sedikit tidak percaya.

'_Entah kenapa seperti pernah melihatnya… Tapi kapan dan dimana ya?_' Batin Yuki. '_Ah sudahlah, mana mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya!_' Lanjutnya sambil berusaha menepis pikirannya.

'_Semoga kau memang gadis itu…'_ Harap Itachi sambil tetap menatap Yuki.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Yeiy… ini dia chap duanya! xDD**

**Gimana? Makin gaje kah? Pasti dong! xD *plakk**

**Oke, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya reader-tachi… :3**

**Akhir kata, review onegaishimasu~ xD**


End file.
